Sweet Night
by Amy Suede
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura stress karena pekerjaannya? Fiksi pertamaku, untuk SasuSaku FanDay. Mind to review?


A/N: Fiksi pertama saya. Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje atau jelek. Saya masih baru di sini, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, typo (maybe), gaje, jelek, judul sama isi gak nyambung

A fanfiction for SasuSaku FanDay. Hope you like it. Saya meminta review, tapi bila ada yang menge-flame fic ini, saya dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

**Sweet Night**

"Sakura." panggil suara itu. Perlahan, pemilik suara bariton tersebut masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, dimana seorang wanita tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Terdengar dengkur halus dari wanita itu. Rupanya ia tertidur. Pemilik suara tadi hanya tersenyum. 'Hn, selalu seperti ini.' batinnya dalam hati ketika ia melihat wajah kelelahan wanita itu.

Ia melirik ke jam dinding yag tergantung di belakangnya. Pukul sebelas malam. 'Pantas saja ia sampai tertidur karena menungguku pulang.'

Perlahan, ia menggendong wanita tersebut keluar dari ruangan yang sekarang berantakan dengan kertas bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pria itu membaringkan wanita tersebut di atas tempat tidur mereka, menyelimutinya, dan mencium lembut dahi wanita itu. "Oyasumi, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Sakura." panggil suara itu. Seperti malam sebelumnya, ia hanya menemukan istrinya menelungkupkan kepalanya dan mendengkur halus. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, dan mendapati bahwa jam dinding tengah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu pagi.

"Hn."

Pria itu akhirnya menggendong tubuh istrinya dan membaringkan istrinya perlahan di atas tempat tidur mereka, menyelimutinya, dan mencium lembut dahi istrinya. "Oyasumi, Sakura."

.

.

.

Sakura membanting pulpennya. Kesal. Ia pun menghela napas panjang. Diliriknya jam dinding yang setia menunjukkan waktu. Pukul sepuluh malam. Semakin kesal Sakura, hampir saja ia mematahkan pulpennya menjadi dua.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang pria dibelakangnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat setumpuk kertas yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan dan bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Seperti biasanya, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura lemas. "_Tumben_ kau pulang sudah jam segini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Aku tidak ada lembur."

"Oh, begitu." kata Sakura. Ia menopangkan dagunya pada sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang lainnya memainkan pulpen yang tadi sempat dibantingnya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke. Ia meraih secarik kertas, dan membacanya. "Naruto Uzumaki, 15. Kiba Inuzuka, 21. Sai Shimura, 8. Konohamaru Sarutobi, 0. Moegi, 36. Separah itu ya. Pantas saja kau tampak stress akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya, kau benar." balas Sakura sarkatis.

"..."

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Menjadi guru adalah impianku sejak kecil. Dan aku selalu bermimpi menjadi guru matematika, pelajaran yang paling aku senangi. Dan kau tahu? Apa yang menjadi motivasiku saat itu?"

"Hn. Kau ingin agar semua yang dulu pernah kau ajari matematika tidak mendapat nilai yang jelek."

"Kau benar. Tapi sepertinya aku gagal sekarang. Melihat hasil ulangan logaritma mereka yang kebakaran," ucap Sakura sedih. Sorot matanya meredup. "Aku hanya takut saat mereka menempuh ujian, dan ternyata ada yang tidak lulus karena matematika. Hhh, aku memang bukan guru yang baik."

Sasuke yang melihatnya, tidak tahan. Ia menarik tangan Sakura lembut, mengajaknya berdiri, dan keluar dari ruang kerja Sakura.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan sebagai guru matematika di sebuah sekolah menengah atas memang bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Apalagi mata pelajarannya adalah mata pelajaran yang paling sering ditakuti oleh hampir seluruh murid. Matematika. Ditambah lagi, murid-murid yang nakalnya bukan main, membuat Sakura pusing setengah mati.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke –suami Sakura—sudah menyarankan agar ia berhenti menjadi guru dan mengurus rumah tangga mereka saja. Mengingat penghasilan Sasuke sebagai pemilik sekaligus direktur utama dari Uchiha Corporation lebih dari cukup. Tetapi memang Sakura yang keras kepala dan berkata bahwa itu adalah impiannya sejak kecil, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mendukung Sakura sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lembut istrinya –Sakura-.

"Sedikit." Balasnya.

"Hn. Kemari." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lembut dan merengkuhnya. Kepala Sakura ia sandarkan di bahunya dan tangan kirinya ia lingkarkan di bahu Sakura. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sofa balkon kamar mereka. Terlihat dengan jelas bulan purnama di atas sana. Bertaburan pula bintang-bintang menemani sang purnama malam itu.

"Sudah lebih hangat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Rasanya menenangkan saat di dekat Sasuke-kun. Nyaman."

"Hn."

"Wah, hari ini bulan purnama ya Sasuke-kun." tanya Sakura. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan sedikit, sehingga ia bisa melihat bulan itu dengan jelas.

"Hn."

"..."

"Sudah malam, kau tidak tidur?"

"Kau juga tidak tidur, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Aku menunggumu."

"Aku juga menunggumu."

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hn."

"Apa?"

"Tidak." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan berdiri. Ia ulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mengajakmu berdansa."

"Eh?" ucap Sakura kaget. Terlihat samar rona merah di pipi Sasuke, sementara pipi Sakur sudah memanas. Perlahan, ia raih tangan itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, ia dekap perlahan tubuh istrinya, dan berdansa di bawah sang purnama. Dan disaksikan oleh berjuta bintang.

"Hn." Sasuke mengentikan dansa mereka, tetapi tubuh itu masih berpelukan. Ia menunduk hingga dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi istrinya. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya, dan menyentuh lembut bibir istrinya itu dengan bibirnya.

"Hn."

"..." Sakura hanya bisa diam dengan rona merah yang menguasai wajahnya. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan suaminya, dan duduk di sofa yang terletak di balkon kamar mereka. Sasuke mengikutinya, dan memeluknya seperti sebelum mereka berdansa.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Kau harus tidur."

"Tidak, aku masih ingin di sini, Sasuke-kun." jawabnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hn. Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mencium pipi Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Seumur hidupmu."

"Seumur hidupku?"

"Hn. Karena jika aku mencintaimu seumur hidupku, aku tidak mau kau tersakiti." balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Nah, begini saja," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sang purnama di atas sana. "Jika aku meninggalkanmu lebih dulu daripada kamu, itu berarti aku hanya bisa menjagamu sampai akhir hayatku saja. Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Karena aku ingin selalu menjagamu, walaupun ragaku sudah tidak di dunia ini lagi." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lembut sepasang emerald yang sekarang sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar kata-kata suaminya.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih karena mencintaiku seumur hidupku," jawab Sakura penuh haru. "Aku juga mencintaimu seumur hidupmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Tidurlah."

"Iya, aku akan tidur. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Oyasumi." Balas Sakura dengan uapan di akhir katanya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke bisa mendengar dengkur halus dari istrinya.

Sasuke hanya menatap lembut wajah istrinya. Perlahan ia angkat tubuh istrinya, dan ia baringkan di tempat tidur mereka. "Oyasumi, Sakura."

.

.

.

**OWARI**

A/N: Selesai sudah fiksi pertama saya. Fic ini buat SasuSaku FanDay. Dan kata-kata Sasuke itu, aku ngutip dari seseorang yang spesial bagi saya hehe #blush

Reviewnya ya... Flame juga boleh kok...

Sign

Chousamori Aozora


End file.
